


What Does A Ruler Really Require?

by NewtTaylor (gentlemanofquality)



Series: The King's Visionary [2]
Category: Galavant (TV), Psych
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shawn and Juliet friendship, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemanofquality/pseuds/NewtTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seaghan proves his worth as an advisor and richard hires a new castle guard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Theft Vegetable

Richard sat shoulder-deep in a hay bale, straw sticking out of his hair and his beard and poking through his clothes into his skin. A sheep came dangerously close to gnawing on him and he slapped it away irritably.

How had he ended up in this position? If he had just said “no” to Seaghan that afternoon, maybe he’d be tucking into a honey-glazed peacock right now. He could be watching peasants suffer right outside his window, rather than being out here himself, suffering, covered in hay, and being harassed by a curious ewe.

 “Shoo! Leave me alone! Get away! Ow!”

 As soon as this was over, he was going to fire that damn mystic!

.

Traditionally, there was a day once a year on which his subjects came to their King and presented their grievances. Also traditionally, the King always spent that day either laughing his whining subjects out the door or having them tried for treason.

 “Please, Your Majesty! My crops are dying, if you could just fund an irrigation system-!”

“Just carry the water in buckets like everyone else! Jeez!”

Richard waved his hand in dismissal, and the farmer was dragged out. “Peasants, am I right?” he asked, rolling his eyes. The few nobles that had heard of his return and had actually made it to the castle tittered.

Seaghan, standing slightly behind the throne, coughed under his breath. Richard turned in concern.

“What? Seaghan, what’s wrong? You coming down with something? Because if you are you’re going to have to stand forty paces away from me at all times; I have a very delicate constitution.”

The visionary smiled winningly. “Nope. I’m healthy as I’ve ever been. Gus – that is, Gloucester – keeps me well-stocked on potions and tinctures.”

“Then what’s up?”

“The thought occurs to me that if you actually listened to your people, maybe they’d respect you more.”

A couple people let out small gasps. That was dangerous talk. Once upon a time, Richard might have you drawn and quartered for that kind of language. But Richard had matured over the past couple weeks. He remained calm (whining doesn’t get you anything, he repeated internally, twice) and simply replied, completely reasonably: “Kings don’t need respect! They need fear!” A couple of the nobles he’d threatened over the years nodded enthusiastically.

Seaghan considered this. “Sure, I can see how that works.” He grinned again, and continued: “But you’d _like_ some respect, wouldn’t you? You being such a great guy, after all.”

Once again the man’s divine link had proved fruitful, offering him insight into Richard’s psyche. The King couldn’t hide from Seaghan’s piercing gaze. Yes, he would like some respect. For once.

He tried to look like it didn’t matter much to him either way, but was unable to stop himself muttering “…wouldn't hurt,”

“That's the spirit, Rich!" Richard blinked in surprise at the nickname, but Seaghan continued without giving him time to protest. "So next person that comes in with a grievance, we do something to help!”

Richard found himself agreeing with his new advisor. He spread his hands out and shrugged. “Why not? I’m magnanimous, and my people should love me!”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!”

Seaghan clapped his shoulder. Richard jumped, still not used to having a confidant who actually initiated physical contact. He coughed. “Send in the next victim- uh, _petitioner_!”

He got an approving look and felt a bit smug.

The next petitioner was an elderly peasant woman in a lavender headscarf, wringing her hands and looking considerably distressed. Richard’s hands itched with the desire to motion for a guard to stop her from getting any closer, but he didn't want to prove Seaghan’s point. He'd have to risk lower-class cooties for once.

“What is your complaint, serf?”

In a wavering voice, she began her tale:

“I don’t have much in the world… Just my little house and my garden. I grow turnips and sell them in market… But if I can’t grow my turnips, I can’t pay for other food, or cloth for clothing, or anything, for that matter… One bad week won’t kill me, but a whole month without turnips is dangerous!”

He sighed. This is why he didn't listen to peasants. “With all due respect, ma’am, I can’t exactly change whether or not your vegetables grow.” 

“Of course not, Your Majesty! Of course! But… my vegetables _are_ growing, you see. It’s just that someone has been taking them before I can harvest them!”

“So you’re saying… there’s a turnip thief on the loose!”

Richard blurted it out without really thinking how it sounded, then he bit back a curse because it sounded _silly_. Sure enough, he spotted a couple guards snickering. If only he’d bothered to learn their names, he could have them quietly imprisoned later. Unfortunately, as of now he just had to try to save face.

“That’s it? A turnip thief? Come to me when you have _real_ problems, lady!” He ran a hand through his hair and scoffed. “I’m your King! What do I care about some stupid lost plants, anyway?”

“Except you kinda do, remember?” Seaghan prodded his arm. “Cuz you’re magnanimous? And a noble king?” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully when Richard looked back at him.

“Oh, uh, yeah!" He really wasn't very good at this. "Yeah, uh… in my goodness and graciousness, I agree to take your case!”

The peasant looked shocked. Clearly coming to the King had been a longshot. “Really? Thank you, Your Majesty!”

He nodded in his most kingly way. The old woman, smiling in disbelief, bowed deeply and left. When she was gone, Richard turned to his advisor.

“Hold on- how are we going to find the thief?I haven't got a clue who's been stealing her turnips. I can’t let her down now, I’ll look like a jerk!”

Seaghan closed his eyes and put a hand to his head, like he was listening to something just out of earshot. Richard waited with bated breath.

“Don’t worry, Dickie. I have divined where she lives… We’re going to stake-out her turnip patch!”

“Steak… her turnips…?”

_Dickie?_

.

The sun had long disappeared. The sheep nuzzled Richard’s chest through the hay. He grumbled quietly.

The old peasant woman lived on the edge of the town surrounding the castle, right next to a grazing pasture. Richard was waiting, hiding in a hay bale, behind the fence for someone to sneak up to the house. The more he thought about it, the grumpier he felt about the whole situation. Why was he out investigating? Wasn't the whole point of having a visionary as an advisor that he wouldn't have to do the dirty work himself?

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Seaghan had said, snagging one of Gloucester’s sweetmeats as the three of them went over the plan that afternoon. “If you actually get out there, people will see you and think” he put on a high, breathy voice, “ _Wow, Janine! There goes King Richard helping Old Woman Monica with her stolen veg problem! He’s so noble how he thinks about his subjects, and he’s got such lovely eyes, too!_ ”

Thinking back, Richard realized he should have argued the point, but for some reason he’d sort of blanked out around then. He vaguely remembered Seaghan and Gloucester bickering while he sat down, feeling uncomfortably warm, and that was it.

And now it was past ten, it was dark and cold, he had hay in his beard like a common farmer, and a sheep was absolutely chewing the shoulder of his waistcoat.

This was the last straw!

He stood up abruptly, hay raining down and nearby sheep scattering. He tried to untangle his hair and was frustrated in his inability to do so. Sighing, he turned to return to the castle – and faced the end of a staff pointed right between his eyes.

“Stop right there! Hands in the air, stranger!”

He put his hands up. His potential assailant pulled back their weapon. Richard realized with surprise that it had been a shepherd’s crook, and he was being harassed by a shepherdess! A young, pretty, blond shepherdess! Relieved, he began to lower his hands.

“Don't even try it!” She jerked her chin and raised her crook. “Keep ‘em up!”

He did so.

She took a good look at him, sizing him up. “So, what’re you up to? Sheep rustling?”

“N-no! Nothing like that! I’m just watching the old lady’s house!” He tried to grin charmingly, but it came out more menacing than he’d hoped.

She grimaced. “Gross!”

“Not like that! No, I’m watching her turnip patch!”

Richard tried to move towards the gate to the fence, and she jabbed her crook at him. “No way! Stay right there, creep.”

He got some composure back, remembering who _really_ had the power in this encounter. “Excuse me, miss. I am your King! You have no right to treat me like this!”

“Yeah, sure.” She rolled her eyes.

“I am King Richard! I live,” he gestured up the hill at the castle, “right up there! Famous tyrant? Noble leader? Kidnapped prettiest woman in kingdom? Got horribly betrayed and ousted from Valencia?”

“King Richard, really.” She didn’t say it as a question. Clearly she didn’t believe him. “What’s say we take you ‘right up there’ and ask the _real_ King Richard what he thinks?”

“Fine!”

Unsure if he’d won the argument or not, Richard tried to get out of the field. In keeping an eye on the intimidating shepherdess, he inadvertently tripped over a knoll and fell on his royal ass.

“King. Right.” She scoffed and opened the gate, waiting for him to get up and start the trek up to the castle. “Sorry, guys,” she said to her flock, “Juliet has to take a criminal to the big house. I’ll be back soon, kay?”

Richard, head high, allowed the shepherdess to follow him. Not because he was being taken somewhere against his will, which he wasn’t, but because he was proving to _her_ his royal heritage! Her solid-looking crook and determined eyes had nothing to do with it! Nothing!

Last straw! Haha-! That was _funny!_ Take that, Steve!


	2. Shawn Gets Touchy, Jules Gets a Job

“I can honestly tell you, I’ve never seen this man before in my life.”

“Come _on_ , Gal! You know me! Kidnapped your ex-girlfriend, threatened to kill your current girlfriend’s parents, your road trip bro for life! _Gal_!”

Galavant shook his head, one eyebrow raised. He was screwing around, obviously. Richard wanted to kill him.

They were just inside the castle gates. Richard was standing awkwardly in front of a sleepy-looking hero with an ireful shepherdess threatening him with a crook. This day had started decent and had rapidly become the worst he’d had since Madalena had ousted him. He was tired, his knees hurt, and he was still picking straw out of his hair. He didn’t have patience for Galavant’s shenanigans tonight. But what could he do?

The shepherdess, Juliet, grinned triumphantly, tapping her foot as she gave Richard the once-over. “So, ‘your highness’. Care to change your story? What were you really doing in that meadow?”

He shook his head resolutely. “I’m honestly the King! This guy is just yanking your chain! Seriously, Gal, tell her. Seriously.”

Galavant heaved a heavy sigh. “All right. Somebody has to sign my paychecks.” He grimaced apologetically at Juliet. “Yeah it’s him. I don’t know what malarkey he told you, but he is definitely the King. On my honor as a Hero.”

Juliet blanched. “O-oh my God.” She stepped back, curtsying frantically.

Deciding to be lenient for once (ha ha hah!), Richard just waved a languid hand at her. “Eh, all’s well that ends well. And you had the public safety at heart.”

She looked like she wasn’t sure if this was a trick (it almost _definitely_ was. he was currently planning his revenge).

“Can I go back to bed now?” Gal asked.

“ _Aaaaah_!”

A breathy shout came from inside the keep. Judging from the volume, the pitch, and the fact that the only room in the castle with windows facing them was the throne room, it was coming from the throne room. Galavant and Juliet simultaneously ran into the castle, Richard tentatively trotting behind. When he entered the throne room, Richard was shocked to see Seaghan apparently in the throes of some sort of fit. The mystic clutched the side of the throne, bending over backwards as if his legs were giving out. His head tilted back as he cried once more, sounding pained.

“Seaghan?!” Richard shouted. He wasn’t sure if he was more worried for his advisor or for the possible cleaning bill if this went south. Seaghan contorted again and Richard pushed past Galavant, Gloucester, Juliet, and the elderly peasant woman from that morning to get to the bottom of the steps. “What’s going on here?”

Seaghan turned his head to the King, seeming to notice him in a moment of lucidity. Then he launched himself into his arms, allowing his entire weight to press forward.

“I can see them-! Oh god – the _carnage_!” He buried his face in Richard’s neck, his hands continuing to flail around his person. “There’re turnip guts _everywhere_!” He practically whispered the last phrase.

Richard went pink around the ears, feeling uncomfortably warm in his velveteen jerkin under Seaghan’s grasping hands. He could see now that these strange antics were simply side effects of the visionary’s gift, but Seaghan’s actions still seemed unduly… physical. Weren’t most visionaries, like, monks or something?                 

His train of thought was interrupted as Seaghan’s fingers slid against his own, for all the world like they were holding hands.

It felt like a shock that went through his fingers, his spine, up into his heart, which started beating extremely quickly. He felt lightheaded for a second, and he stepped back, leaving Seaghan to regain his balance on his own and himself to regain his composure.

Luckily, the mystic didn’t seem to be overly indisposed. With a shuddering breath, he straightened, eyes tightly shut, and put his hands to his head in the pose Richard by now recognized.

“I see the culprit… In the quiet of evening… Snatching them up before poor sweet Old Lady Grace could pick them and sell them in market… Munching them down right then and there… A truly dastardly villain… A truly… _wooly_ … villain… _Baaaaa_!”

His final bleat echoed in the cavernous hall. His audience was stunned into silence.

Juliet spoke first. “Are you saying… a _sheep_ did this?”

Seaghan opened his eyes and dropped his hand. “Yyyyyep!”

Richard stared. Galavant looked bored. Gloucester was… hitting on a serving maid. Fair. This was probably all old hat to him.

“The vegetable patch was close enough to the grazing meadow that one of the local shepherdess’ flock found a way to get its head through the fence and gobble all those turnips up. Ask her if any of her sheep are… fatter than usual.”

Juliet nodded slowly, like she was coming to a realization. She mouthed what might’ve been the word “ _Blackie_ …”

“Oh bless you, Spence! Your visions have uncovered the truth behind my woes!” The old serf (still didn’t know her name, still didn’t care) fell to her knees, actually weeping with joy. “How can I ever thank you for this great service?”

“Don’t thank me. Thank the combined efforts of the monarchy.” Seaghan looked both smug and pious, somehow.

“You do realize that you didn’t actually catch anyone or solve anything, right?” said Galavant, eyes tired and full of ennui.

“What she really wanted was _answers_ , and that’s what we provided.” The visionary tapped his partner on the shoulder. “Gus, could you escort this young lady back to her home?”

Gloucester turned from the maid he had been chatting up and smiled, suddenly disarmingly creepy. Richard hoped he was imagining that. “Of course.”

As Gloucester led the adulating old woman away, Spence sidled up to the shepherdess to formally introduce himself.  “Seaghan of Spence. Visionary appointed by God to be King Richard’s personal aide and advisor. And you’re-” he put a hand to his head, “Juliet? You’re the shepherdess with the naughty sheep, right?”

“You’re absolutely right; that’s amazing!” she smiled brightly and put her hand out. He kissed it, suave written all over his face. She smiled, cheeks going a little pink.

Galavant raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed with Spence’s flirting skills.

Richard scoffed under his breath. Then a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, Spence. What was the point of me doing all that surveillance if you were just going to have a vision that explained everything?”

Seaghan looked slightly sheepish for a moment, then his smile returned. “I just wanted you to feel involved. Plus somebody had to bring the shepherdess up here…” He grinned at Juliet, “Though I’m beginning to regret not finding her first myself!”

“Oh… Then thanks… I guess…”

“ _Pansy_ ,”

Richard whirled around to see one of the laughing guards from earlier coughing into his hand, looking shifty. He gasped, then he finally felt an assertive instinct after a day of being a doormat.

“That’s it, you’re fired!”

The guard gaped. “What? No way!”

“Yes way.” He turned to Juliet, whom Seaghan was still charming. Feeling a little snappy, he got her attention with a snap of his fingers. “Hey, sheep girl!” She turned her attention to him, eyes wide and curious. “Want a job?”

The guard fumed. “Bugger you, mate!”

 “Um.” Juliet said.

Richard grinned like a self-satisfied leonine patriarch. “I’m going to take that as a yes. Welcome to the Royal Guard.” He gestured at the angry ex-guard. “Your first assignment is to get this clown out of my castle in under three minutes, or I start cutting off appendages. His and yours.”

Seaghan offered Juliet a high-five, which she returned half-heartedly, looking shell-shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT IN THE SERIES... Richard wants to spend time with Seaghan.... as FRIENDS!!!!!!! Also stop hanging out with Jules all the time. Also someone definitely got murdered.

**Author's Note:**

> its jules! ouo  
> i couldnt leave her out of the fun


End file.
